


Smile for Me

by hinatahajimetxt



Category: Servamp
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elizabethan Era, F/M, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Servamp - Freeform, lawless x Ophelia implied, lawlicht - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatahajimetxt/pseuds/hinatahajimetxt
Summary: Elizabethan Era Lawlicht. Lawless is still a vampire and lives with Ophelia. Licht is a famous pianist from Austria. What happens when Lawless meets Licht at a royal ball at Ophelia’s kingdom.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Hyde | Lawless/Ophelia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Everything, NSFW, Servamp





	Smile for Me

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been so long since I’ve written, let alone smut. Please be nice.

The grand piano being played just sat in my vision as I tirelessly twirled Ophelia around. Perhaps not the piano itself, but the foreigner playing the piano. I had not heard of the man before- as I liked to keep up with the great artists among us. Naturally, I wanted to know just who he was. 

“Quite lovely, isn’t he?” Ophelia smiled lightly at me. There was a playfulness in her green eyes. She had caught me staring. 

I nodded, turning my gaze back to my betrothed. “Surely is, darling. Not as lovely as you, of course.” My words earned a chuckle from her. “Say, what was his name again?”

“The pianist?” Ophelia asked as I gently guided her across the ballroom floor. “They call him Licht Jekylland. He hails from Austria. His father taught him everything he knows.” 

“Ah, well, hearing his talent I can see why your father chose him for this ball.” I stated. “Don’t you suppose he’d know any English composers?” I asked with a smirk.

Ophelia gave me a knowing smile. “Hyde, do not harass the poor soul.”

“I simply want to share my knowledge and a love for the finer things. I’m hurt you’d accuse me of such things like annoying the guest. In my own home no less!” I stopped dancing and clenched my chest. 

Ophelia hit my shoulder while laughing. “Stop your foolishness, Hyde. We mustn’t cause a fuss, this is an important ball.” She held out her hands to have me guide her around the room in dance once again. 

I sighed, taking her hands. “You know not how to have fun, darling.” 

“On the contrary, I know  _ when _ to have fun and  _ when  _ to act as the Princess of my country.  _ You _ only know how to act as a court jester.” 

“Ophelia, how your words hurt me so. I am the Earl of the house Greed. Not some lowly court jester.” 

Our conversing ceased and Duke Williams cut into our dance not too long after. A sense of relief came over me and I went to find some tea. I was a bit parched after all that speaking with Ophelia. What a danity, yet powerful woman. The music stopped causing me to turn my head towards the piano. Pulling a waitress aside, I asked her to give the pianist a cup of tea. She nodded vigorously and scurried off towards the piano. I watched carefully as Licht accepted the tea. Slowly, as the waitress left Licht’s side, I made my way over there. 

“Just lovely, if I dare say so.” I said, leaning my back against the piano. Turning my head to the left, I got a closer look at this piano prodigy. He had dark black hair with a streak of white poking through. Licht merely nodded. “Oh how rude of me!” I set my cup and saucer down next to his and turned my body towards him. Sticking out my right hand, I introduced myself. “I’m Hyde, Earl of the house Greed. It really is a pleasure listening to you play, my good sir.” 

Tentatively, Licht shook my hand. His hand felt more danity than Ophelia’s- just bigger. “Thank you, Earl Greed.” His dark eyes narrowed slightly. In fact, all his features were sharp. 

“Please, call me Hyde.” I smiled softly. “I’m merely a man who appreciates the arts. Theater is really what I enjoy. Why just this past Christmas I was invited to see Love Labour’s Lost at the Queen’s palace. Uh- Queen Elizabeth that is.” 

“Is that supposed to impress me?” Licht raised his brow.

I frowned. “No, no, not at all! Forgive me I do babble in about the arts. Perhaps discussing composers is more your cup of tea?” I raised my cup cleverly as I took a sip. 

“Earl Greed, if you don’t mind, I’d like to start my next performance.” Licht looked at his music sheets. 

I nodded. “But of course.” Slowly, I turned away. My feet dragged ever so slightly as the distance between the strange pianist and I grew larger. This piece he began playing was a bit more upbeat at a faster tempo, causing the noble children to come out onto the ballroom floor and dance about gayly. I noticed Ophelia sitting down smiling widely at the children. Our gazes caught and she silently beckoned me over. Sitting down next to her, I waited for her comment.

“If you continue to speak so casually to the pianist, the nobility will assume you bed men.” Though she was smiling, her words were harsh. “And men of a slightly lower class at that!” 

For the third time that night, I frowned. “My sweet Ophelia, people who think that are fools. Just think of how many times I have gone into your chamber late night at the aid of your lovely maids.” I flashed her a devious smile while placing my hand on her thigh. “Tell me I’d enjoy a man’s company.” 

“I judge not what you do in your free time.” She stated simply while pushing my hand away covertly. 

“Have you called me here just to belittle me, Princess?” I stood. “If you’ll excuse me then.” Carefully, I moved from the ballroom into an empty hallway lined with windows letting in the summer night’s air. The music coming from the piano became hushed. Licht’s delicate fingers came to mind as I imagined them gracefully gliding across the piano keys. A long sigh escaped through my lips. “Bed with men.” I scoffed. “Doesn’t she know I’m over 500 years old? I’ll bed with who I please long after she’s laid to rest in the dirt.” I turned the tea cup over out the window, watching as the now cold liquid splashed onto the bushes that lined the courtyard. With a small movement of my wrist, I let the cup fall into the courtyard. The sound of it shattering echoed slightly through the air. 

“Destroying royal property, shitty Earl?” A harsh voice came from the right side of the hallway. 

Turning towards the voice, I tossed the saucer out the window with ease. “Mister Jekylland,” I glared at the pianist. “What brings you away from the party?” Stepping closer, I said “You are the main event, you know. Surely the people will notice if the main event is gone.” Sarcasm dripped from my tongue. 

“It’s a little hard to perform when your eyes bore into the back of my head. It was quite the relief when you left halfway through the piece.” Licht answered, his scowl never left his face. 

“Licht, do you ever smile?” I asked. 

“What kind of question is that, shitty Earl?” Licht snapped. “Of course I smile.” Licht looked me over his eyes narrowed in some sort of disgust. “Come with me.” He said nothing more as he turned back into the direction of the ballroom. 

Curiously, I followed suit. He motioned for me to sit at a table where I could face him as he played. I got comfy and suddenly began to come to the realization that he must smile when he plays. He’s a musician after all, he must enjoy creating music. 

Licht’s fingers glided across the keys yet again. This melody that he created was much slower compared to the last piece he played. The music entered my body leaving a heavy feeling in my chest. Such a beautiful sound and yet, what was this feeling? Suddenly, I felt something wet on my cheek. A tear? I wiped it away quickly. I noticed Licht’s dark blue eyes flutter up for a moment- catching my own gaze. There it was. His smile. It came out more like a smirk and more tears fell. Was this mortal’s music really bringing me to tears? A smile spread across my face as my tears continued to fall. 

Licht nodded at me with a sly look towards the end of the song. Wanting to save my reputation, I left before the piece was over. In fact, I turned in before the party was over. There was an uncomfortable itch all over my body, yet I couldn’t tell what it was. I very much wanted to assume it was the Princess’s attitude towards me, but even I knew that wasn’t it. 

Hours had gone by. My attendant, Guildenstien, came to check up on me and give me my fresh night clothes. He, however, had been gone for a while. I threw my sheet off of me and silently made my way back to that long row of windows. Nothing beats staring up at the stars in my personal opinion. The sound of delicate footsteps grabbed my attention.

“Oh, you’ve resided here for the evening.” I noted as Licht’s figure walked up to me. My eyes fluttered down, looking the young man over. There was something quite feminine about Licht in night clothes. Maybe it was the way the linen loosely hung from his tall yet skinny figure. “What’s got you up at this hour?” I asked.

“I could inquire the same for you, Earl.” Licht glared at me after having said my title condescendingly. 

“I…” I trailed as I looked him over yet again.

“You were with Lady Ophelia?” Licht smirked. 

“Sweet foreigner, that’s nothing new.” I laughed. “I’m merely up due to some thoughts. Your go.”

“I am up because I long for something.” Licht looked down. “I’m not quite sure what this feeling is.”

I motioned for him to come over to the windows with me. “I like to gaze upon the stars to sort through complex feelings.” I offered. 

Licht and I silently looked out at the stars for a while before he spoke up. “I don’t like what I am hearing from the stars…” He muttered. “I shouldn’t have what I want.”

“Be that of a thief.” I encouraged. “Want it. Take it. Own it.”

Suddenly, Licht grabbed onto my arm roughly. He turned without releasing me. “If you would then, Earl Greed.”

“It’s Hyde.” I stated before falling quiet to follow behind him. 

We ended up at the guest chambers to no surprise. Licht let go of me to close his door and kept me between his body and the door without touching me. Our eyes steadily locked into each other's. Simply put, I was intrigued. Licht grabbed onto my biceps and roughly slammed his lips onto mine, causing me to stumble back and hit the door. He pulled away just as suddenly as he kissed me. However, his hands didn’t move. 

“Mister Jekylland, what do you think you’re doing?” I asked amused. 

He shoved my shoulder against the door and turned away from me. “Don’t be like that.” Licht snapped. 

My hands snaked around his waist. I felt his whole body tense up under my touch. I played with the thin fabric of his nightshirt. Tentatively, I placed and open mouth kiss on his exposed neck. 

“Relax, Licht.” I whispered. “Your advances are more than welcome.” My hands traveled up his shirt. Licht stayed still, letting me kiss on his neck and shoulder while feeling where I wanted on his torso. “Tell me: have you been in bed with men before?” 

Licht shifted uncomfortably. “I haven’t bed anyone…” 

I turned him around to face me. His scowl was accompanied by a rosy hue on his cheeks. “Let me do the work then.” I offered with a smile. “Will you allow that, Licht?” I pulled at the bottom of his shirt. 

The younger male nodded and allowed me to take his shirt off. Pale, smooth skin was now exposed to me. 

“If I’m to undress, so are you.” Licht found some confidence and unbuttoned my night shirt, letting it fall to the ground. 

I smirked, also stepping out of my pants. “If you insist.”

His bright eyes stared at my completely naked body. Amused, I let him stare. Moving closer, I pulled him into me and I slid down his pants. He stepped out of his pants and our skin pressed together as he slammed his lips back onto mine. Licht’s delicate hands roamed freely over my exposed skin. I raked my hands up his back and grabbed a fistful of his hair that rested on the nape of his neck. Roughly, I tilted his head so that my tongue would have better access to his mouth. His moan vibrated against my lips causing the heat to build in my crotch. I rolled my hips against his, earning another string of moans. Licht’s hand traveled down my back and around to my waist. I shivered at his touch, ghosting my dick. His finger carefully brushed over my tip and I groaned. Placing my hand over his, I him grab both of our members that were now fully erect. Surprisingly, he knew what I wanted. Licht rested his head on my shoulder while beginning to stroke both of us together. My hips bucked into his hand. 

“Fuck, Licht.” I groaned out.

His member was leaking pre-cum before mine, lubricating both of our members along with his hand. I snuck my hand up his chest and brushed my thumb over his nipple. Licht’s breath hitched. His breathing got more needy as his hand went faster and I played with his nipples. The sounds alone coming out of his mouth almost caused me to cum. 

Suddenly, he bit down hard onto my shoulder. I winced as his whole body twitched against mine. He came, leaving the sticky, white substance all over between our two torsos. His hand dropped our members and he held onto my waist to keep steady. I pat his head. 

“Licht, would you be a good boy and take care of me?” I kissed the top of his head. Using my fore and middle finger I wiped up some of the cum off of my chest and I had Licht sit down on the bed. “Open up.” I said. 

Licht did as he was told and I presented my fingers to him. Gently he reached up and grabbed my hand with his and swirled his tongue around my fingers. He kept eye contact with me as he began to suck on my fingers. Drool and cum dribbled down his chin, not that he noticed or minded. Not being able to hold myself together for much longer, I pulled my fingers out of his mouth making a  _ pop _ noise. I pushed him back further on the bed and kneeled in front of him, one knee on each side of his body. 

Licht licked up the underside of my throbbing member causing it to twitch. He smirked before just taking my entire member into his mouth. I choked on my own moan as he began bobbing his head. His tongue played with my tip and his hands took care of the rest that he couldn’t reach. I accidentally thrusted into his mouth. Licht gagged and pinched my ass in retaliation.

“Nn- s- aw ~rry.” I tried to apologize, but I could feel my orgasm building. My mind went blank and I moaned out his name as I released into his mouth. I immediately pulled away from him and went to apologize again, but Licht swallowed every last bit of cum. 

“What’s that ugly face for?” Licht pulled me on top of him and shoved his tongue into my mouth. He coated the entire inside of my mouth with my own cum. “You taste great.” He stated as he pulled away. 

“Fuck.” I said under my breath. 

“Now, out.” Licht pointed towards the door. “Before someone notices. You were being loud, shitty Earl.” 

I smiled and quickly dressed myself. “It’s been a pleasure.” I bowed to him. “I don’t expect this to be the last time we meet under the stars, Licht Jeyklland.” 


End file.
